


Unwind

by klutzy_girl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Quinn and Adam unwind after a tough case.
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Adam Noshimuri
Kudos: 6





	Unwind

Quinn leaned her head on Adam’s shoulder as they watched the waves crash over the ocean. “Relaxing, isn’t it?” she murmured.

“Very.” They needed a short break to unwind after a hard case that had taken them a few weeks to crack. At this moment in time, they didn’t blame Steve for burning out (not that they ever did, but still). He couldn’t wait to go home and forget about this entirely. Hopefully they wouldn’t catch another case for a few more days. 

She angled her head up and kissed her boyfriend. “Thanks for helping to make this easier.”

“No problem,” he told her, flashing Quinn a grin. God, Adam loved Hawaii and this woman in front of him so very much.

They headed back to Adam’s car and then drove back to his place. Quinn ordered a pizza and the two of them settled in to watch a movie. They briefly paused it when the delivery person arrived and then dug into their meal with gusto after paying the tip. After finishing her second slice, Quinn stopped to talk to him. “I’m glad we’re here.”

Adam looked at her. “Yeah? So am I.” 

They needed more days like this.


End file.
